


嫉妒jealousy

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se幼稚园
Genre: M/M, 之焉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Summary: 我的哥哥是盛夏之光
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 808bass

白天训练时咖啡灌的有点多了，焉栩嘉半夜跑出去上厕所，突然听见门口一阵响动。被夏之光按在厕所里做过许多次的焉栩嘉一听就知道那个声音是在干嘛。下意识要转动门把的手指缩了回来，这时出去免不了一场尴尬，焉栩嘉坐回马桶上决定先不出声。  
“潇闻，闻闻，就一下……可以吗？”  
是夏之光的声音，焉栩嘉一下子坐直了身体，明知道偷窥别人干这种事情很不礼貌，却还是被好奇心打败，情不自禁地伸长了脖子，透过门缝向外看去。  
“哈哈，夏铁钢你干嘛呀，别开玩笑了快放开我好痒。”  
翟潇闻清澈的声音带着笑，焉栩嘉看到他推开夏之光逃命似得跑了出去。夏之光等人跑了才后知后觉自己太心急了，懊恼地拍了下额头，低头看着自己宽松的训练裤上搭起了帐篷，只得顺手将厕所门锁上准备自己解决。  
焉栩嘉就在这时推开门走了出来，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑:“原来哥哥也有被拒绝的时候，急得连厕所还有人都忘了，不吓着人家才怪。”  
夏之光是焉栩嘉哥哥，可焉栩嘉一般只喊他大名。夏之光本身就心情不佳，再听到他这样嘲讽自己，脸色不由又沉下去几分。  
嘴上这么说着，但焉栩嘉心里其实很不舒服。平时虽然知道夏之光的风流秉性，交往的男朋友比十二星座排列组合只多不少，焉栩嘉本来觉得自己根本不在乎这些，可当亲眼撞见他和别的男人勾搭的时候却又是另一种滋味。  
“你找死吗？”夏之光提着他的衣领将他按在墙上，另一只手发狠似得在他腰间胸前狠狠揉捏着，眼里写满愤怒。  
焉栩嘉被弄疼了却不表现出来，手指紧紧攥着衣角，继续说话刺激夏之光:“翟潇闻确实挺有料，可他喜欢杜煜又不喜欢你。”  
夏之光怒冲冲地瞪着他，焉栩嘉虽然处于被动，但脸上还是没什么表情，抬起下巴看着他，甚至有些得意，好像被他又掐又捏的不是自己似得。夏之光看着他这幅样子突然想到了什么，怒极反笑，凑近他耳朵用撩人的声线轻轻问:“嘉嘉，你不会是吃醋了吧？”  
话一出口，焉栩嘉的身子明显僵硬了几分，脸也跟着红了起来，皱起眉头一把推开他。  
“怎么急了。”  
夏之光一只手将他双头压制在头顶，另一只手从口袋里摸出一个套子。  
焉栩嘉低头看了眼，是个外国高级牌子。看来夏之光为了追翟潇闻真是下了本了，平时也没见他给自己用过这么好的牌子。  
夏之光并没有注意到他情绪的变化，牙齿咬着咬着撕开包装，话语轻佻:“刚刚没用上的，就给我弟弟用吧。”  
简单做了扩张，夏之光挺身进去时看到他染上情欲的眼角，整个人透着粉红色。情不自禁地凑上去亲了亲，焉栩嘉这次一改往常的冷漠，用力回应着他的吻。夏之光愣了一下，下身又大了一圈，加快速度耸动着身体。他用指头蘸了点焉栩嘉嘴角流出的水申到眼前给他看，像个有了新奇发现的小孩，挑起一边嘴角笑着说:“焉栩嘉，弟弟，快看，你这么骚我之前怎么没发现呢？”  
被他撞的太猛，焉栩嘉忍着痛没叫出来，强装镇定，喘着紊乱的粗气，勉强扯出点笑容，厚着脸皮说出了自己这辈子都觉得羞耻的话:“那哥哥以后只襙我一个人好不好？”  
“不好。”  
“为什么？”  
夏之光猛的用力泄了出来，从他体内抽出，提好裤子后随手从墙上盒子里抽了张纸巾擦手。  
焉栩嘉瘫坐在墙边，整个身体软的不像样，贴身的训练服也被汗浸透了，抬头问他。  
夏之光脸上没什么表情，居高临下地看着他，拿起刚刚放在水池上的手表戴好又照了照镜子，除了头上出了些薄汗，和刚进来时没什么两样。  
“我吧，还是比较喜欢清纯些的。”轻浮的语气带着几分调笑。  
焉栩嘉不喜欢被人比较的感觉，听到清纯二字双手攥成拳头，“有本事你襙翟潇闻去啊。”回应他的只有关门声。  
夏之光走了，周围的环境安静下来，只剩下秒针转动的声音。焉栩嘉扶着墙壁站起来简单清理了一下，抬起胳膊看了眼手表，凌晨四点二十分。

他们维持这种不清不楚的关系好久了。

他们的父母是生意伙伴，夏之光知道焉栩嘉是茶庄少主，是从小锦衣玉食受过西方高等教育的少爷。自己家以前经营着小旅店，家里最困难的时候曾因为几块钱和人打过架，后来因为拆迁补贴暴富才和他们家攀上关系的。刚来深圳上学的夏之光什么也听不懂，而焉栩嘉是班长也是优等生。每当看到坐在前排的小班长举手回答问题，说着一口流利的英语和老师对话时，他总觉得自己比人低一等。他讨厌这个喜欢臭显摆的弟弟，就和他对着干，带全班同学翻墙出去打电玩，焉栩嘉就带着袖标在后面追，一身婴儿肥明显跑不过他们，夏之光使坏用脚把他绊倒，看他趴在泥坑里，痛的小馒头脸皱成一团，心里畅快了不少。  
回到办公室他已经做好了被骂一顿的准备，可被老师牵着换衣服的焉栩嘉并没有告状，甚至跟他表扬夏之光今天及时交作业了。不明真相的老师满脸欣慰地揉了揉他俩的脑袋，把他们的手放在一起，“都是好孩子，你们一定要互相照顾，嘉嘉要帮哥哥克服困难，光光要保护好弟弟啊。”  
夏之光听到保护弟弟这四个字突然觉得有些尴尬，突然觉得自己刚刚的行为有些幼稚。但还是本能地绽放笑容对老师说:“请老师放心，我一定不会让别人欺负弟弟的！”  
焉栩嘉牵他手牵很紧，到了门口也没松开。  
“演戏演上瘾了？想讨好我，没门。”夏之光猛的将他甩开，没好气的说。  
谁料焉栩嘉也变了脸，对他翻白眼:“我只是不想有你这么丢人的哥哥。”  
夏之光捏紧拳头，后悔刚才绊倒他之后没打他一顿。

焉栩嘉的父母经常出远门，夏之光的父母为了巴结他们家总是让夏之光去和焉栩嘉一起住，陪他玩照顾他。  
夏之光表面装成一副很开心的样子，心里却很不舒服，他不喜欢看父母低三下四的样子，凭什么焉栩嘉像个少爷，他活的就像个保姆的孩子。两个人经常打架，但通常都是哥哥欺负弟弟。焉栩嘉父母走的时候，夏之光总是笑嘻嘻地揽着弟弟的肩膀，信誓旦旦说:“叔叔阿姨放心，我会照顾好弟弟的！”等他们一走就把客厅的零食拿到自己房间锁上门打游戏。  
夏之光12岁就有腹肌了，焉栩嘉浑身肉乎乎的，打架总也不过夏之光，只能被欺负地坐在地上瞪他。他喜欢在夏之光洗澡时偷看他坚实的腹肌，再戳戳自己软软的肚子，嘟囔一句我什么时候才能像哥哥一样。  
再后来，焉栩嘉14夏之光15，家人给他们签了公司，安排他们一起上节目，一起出道，虽然既当对手又当队友，却总是在镜头钱装成一副和对方不熟的样子。

出道一年后，夏之光和郭子凡在一起了。在夏之光18岁生日前几天，郭子凡也暗示过他，已经成年了就可以做成年人该做的事情了。夏之光想了想，这么久了，也是时候该打上三垒了。为此，他做了充足的准备，生怕一不小心实战的时候伤到自己心爱的小男友。夏之光冲了杯咖啡抱着笔记本在客厅查资料，焉栩嘉正在对着镜子练舞。可能是电脑上的资料看得多了，夏之光盯着焉栩嘉穿了件背心做wave，突然硬了起来。  
他决定先拿弟弟练个手。挺好的，就这样。  
夏之光“啪”地合上电脑，将手表去掉放在梨木茶几上，松开衬衫两颗扣子，拎着焉栩嘉衣领像拎小鸡一样从门口拎到在沙发上压了上去。  
焉栩嘉一阵乱踢不小心踢到了夏之光的胳膊，夏之光有些不耐烦，按住他四下环顾了一圈，扯过一条领带把他双手捆在背后，怕他鬼叫又捞了条妈妈的丝巾把嘴塞住。  
夏之光一把拽掉焉栩嘉裤子，把他翻过来开始研究。  
第一步该干什么来着？  
下身早就硬的不行，夏之光懒得再思考，心想干脆直接进去得了。他掏出来顶上去试了试，进不去，又把焉栩嘉折成跪趴试了试，还是进不去。  
“呜呜呜……”  
焉栩嘉急了好像要说什么，夏之光知道他脑子聪明会耍花招，但这会儿保姆阿姨出去买菜了家里没什么人，干脆把他口中的丝巾拔出来听听他到底想说什么。  
夏之光本以为他要喊救命，不料焉栩嘉把嘴里丝巾留下的毛屑吐干净后，转过头暴躁地对自己说:“润滑膏！润滑膏！你想疼死我吗夏之光？长没长脑子啊？”  
“哦，好。”被他怒气冲冲训斥一番，夏之光忙起身去卧室扒腾一阵，找出半瓶护手霜来应付。  
回到客厅，焉栩嘉端坐在沙发上，看着他手里的护手霜翻了个白眼，如果不是双手在后面绑着，裤子褪到膝盖，夏之光觉得自己真有一种给焉老板跑堂的感觉。  
“等襙呢？”夏之光觉得面子挂不住，明明自己才是是上面那个，怎么能输了气势。夏之光一把将他推倒后粗暴地翻过来背对自己，草草润滑的几下就要挺进去。  
“你套子呢？戴上去。”焉栩嘉低低沉沉的声音从身下传来，夏之光差点就听话的去找套子了，反应过来之后很生气，一巴掌打在他雪白的臀瓣上，“指挥谁呢？我襙你还要你教？”  
说罢又拿起丝巾将他嘴巴堵上，直接用力挺了进去。  
夏之光年少人精力旺盛，第一次干这个就像一匹狼，折腾的焉栩嘉浑身骨头都要散架了，手和肩膀被压的又酸又麻。如果不是嘴被堵上，他也许会忍不住对夏之光说，放开他其实也不会跑，如果再温柔点他就会听话地配合他。因为他喜欢哥哥，也好久了。  
夏之光没什么经验，射进去没及时清理，导致焉栩嘉发了两天的高烧。可能是某人心怀愧疚，醒来后焉栩嘉发现床头多了一块自己最爱吃的榴莲千层。

过了几天，焉栩嘉病好的差不多了赶去录节目，知道夏之光不爱吃早餐还特意带了块三明治过去。后台化妆间里，焉栩嘉刚和几位哥哥问完好，就看到夏之光与郭子凡两个人搂在一起，郭子凡的脖子上还隐约露出一点红痕，焉栩嘉很聪明，瞬间就明白是怎么一回事了。握在三明治袋子上的手攥紧拳头，又慢慢松开，转身将那块自己做了一个多小时的三明治丢进垃圾桶，坐在楼梯口生闷气，心里默念一百遍夏之光是混蛋。  
没几天后，夏之光生日，焉栩嘉发微博祝福也阴阳怪气地说哈利波特光生日快乐，要像小太阳一样继续温暖别人。他甚至想把“别人”两个字加引号圈起来强调一下。  
然而夏之光沉浸在喜悦和祝福中，显然没理解这句话的反面意思，认认真真回了句温暖你呀，唯一的弟弟，末尾还加了个憨憨的太阳表情。  
夏之光就像个小太阳，散发着耀眼的光芒，自从他来到焉栩嘉的世界里，老师喜欢他，同学们也不听他这个班长的了。后来上了舞台，小太阳更加光芒四射，就连他也看的目不转睛想要在台下为他鼓掌。可是这道光温暖了所有人，什么时候也能真的温暖一下自己？

夏之光没有焉栩嘉心思重，直话直说没心没肺，外号夏铁钢，真实又讨喜。很小的时候就喜欢和比自己大的小孩一起玩，混进哥哥姐姐堆里与他们打成一片，玩游戏赢了就嘚瑟，输了就撒娇，做一个可可爱爱的小忙内，没有人不喜欢他。  
焉栩嘉想了想，好像真的是所有人都喜欢他，包括自己。虽然平时看他无视镜头傻笑，怼天怼地口无遮拦时，也会翻起白眼。他想不通大家为什么都会喜欢一个傻子，也想不通自己为什么喜欢他。想得多了又在心里安慰自己，反正你嘉爷我已经长大了，老幺的位置让给这傻子好了。  
夏之光平时总是一副活泼开朗脾气好的样子，人见人夸，可只有焉栩嘉知道他丑恶的一面。在焉栩嘉眼中，他是个变态，是个胆小鬼，当偶像当久了怎么会没压力，把阳光的一面展现给别人，外面受了委屈回家发泄负面情绪最直接的方式就是欺负弟弟，变着法地把他按在床上襙，第二天起床继续保持元气满满的样子。  
他们之间的化学反应，就像火苗和氧气。夏之光是火苗，焉栩嘉就是他的看不见却又不可或缺的氧气，火苗只有在氧气中才能燃烧成熊熊火焰。  
焉栩嘉虽然心里喜欢夏之光，但性子高傲也不甘人下，明明什么都不懂却还要装作一副身经百战的样子。被压在身下的时候经常问一句“你行不行？不行去下面”或者“没吃饭吗？夏之光”，做完之后忍着欲裂的疼痛还不忘淡定地说一声“技术有待提高”。夏之光在床上不爱说话，面对他这种作死的骄傲只会用一顿更猛烈的襙弄让他闭嘴。

焉栩嘉长着圆圆的脸蛋，一双大眼睛，有时他也会嫉妒夏之光被所有人宠爱，做采访时经常被cue，犯了错也可以被当成小孩子原谅，而自己明明是最小的那个，干什么却都要小心翼翼。因为他没有夏之光那样讨人喜欢的性格，不管是粉丝还是团里其他的哥哥好像总是更愿意宠夏之光。

长大了些之后，他开始用自己的方式成熟起来。人们喜欢夏之光那样的，他就偏要发展成跟他完全相反的样子，穿最贵的衣服戴最贵的表，把自己伪装成高冷不易接近的样子。渐渐的，焉栩嘉在镜头前和外人面前变得沉默寡言，给人一种年少老成的感觉，可身边能交心的朋友更少了，只剩下一个赵磊哥。  
有一年国外出差录节目，焉栩嘉用流利的英语和路人交谈，得益于小时候读书多，滔滔不绝地给自己身边的磊哥和小粤哥介绍军用坦克，一副自己什么都知道的样子。  
“诶？夏之光在干嘛。”  
讲话被打断，小粤哥的目光被钻进坦克车里努力露出脑袋傻笑的夏之光吸引，一脸宠溺地看着他，镜头也立刻转过去对准了夏之光。  
“然后这边就是机枪塔，你的旁边会有一个人负责给你开枪。  
“所以为什么会有四个，开枪的，驾驶的，装弹的……”  
焉栩嘉继续讲着，小粤哥只顾着掏出手机给夏之光拍照一句也没再听下去。焉栩嘉尴尬地整了整衣服，笑容僵在脸上。  
凭什么啊？夏之光那副样子简直就是个傻子。这个哗众取宠表里不一的混蛋，早晚有一天要让别人看看他的真面目。可这一天恐怕永远不会到来，就像小时候不会跟老师告夏之光黑状一样，他不想让别人知道自己是被欺负的那个。

公司安排他们去青岛录节目时，焉栩嘉既期待又害怕。上岛之后虽然也没少被夏之光欺负，但大家人都很好，焉栩嘉在里面交了许多的朋友。  
洛洛是他在第一次公演的时候认识的，焉栩嘉永远也忘不了那天的阳光有多耀眼。洛洛和夏之光一样，人见人爱，笑起来特别好看。焉栩嘉和洛洛说话的时候会脸红，因为洛洛在吃饭的时候说过喜欢嘉嘉。焉栩嘉想不到自己冷漠爱装又不善言辞，居然还会有人喜欢自己。  
他也喜欢洛洛，可是他不能喜欢他，也不配得到他的爱。

还有孙圻峻。孙圻峻是焉栩嘉的最近刚分手的男朋友，长得精致可爱还听话，焉栩嘉很喜欢他。后来感觉淡了就分手了，但过了一阵子焉栩嘉听说他居然和夏之光在一起了，他是真的担心孙圻峻那种小白兔跟那头狼在一起会吃亏，才会在闲暇时间跟他谈话，提醒他别对夏之光陷得太深。  
“夏之光吗，为什么啊？”孙圻峻歪着头问他。  
“因为……他太渣，我曾经也跟他交往过。”焉栩嘉摸摸鼻子说了半句谎话。  
“好吧，旺仔弟弟，我知道了。”  
“你叫谁弟弟呢？找打吗？”  
两个人拿枕头打的正欢，孙圻峻突然想起来什么，问道:“诶，不过你跟夏之光这样的在一起，谁上谁下啊？”  
“当然是我……在上啊。咳咳…”焉栩嘉低头整了整手表，又犹豫着说了半句谎话。

可当晚上夏之光把他抵在墙上逼问自己跟孙圻峻说什么了的时候，焉栩嘉突然后悔白天去提醒小白兔了，毕竟那头狼每天晚上就卧在自己枕边。  
夏之光点起一根烟，问起:“你知道孙圻峻跟我说什么吗？”  
焉栩嘉诚实摇头。  
夏之光脸上还挂着笑，语气却明显带着怒意:“你猜猜。”  
这下好了，看来孙圻峻真把他给卖了。本来还抱着一丝侥幸的焉栩嘉把脑袋压的更低了，他知道自己马上要被收拾了，想从一旁溜走，却被夏之光捉回来更狠地摔在墙上。  
“跑什么？知道害怕了？”  
夏之光对着他的脸徐徐吐出烟雾，起了坏心，两根手指夹着那根烟放在他嘴边:“你抽一口，我就不弄你。”  
焉栩嘉一向讲原则，偏头躲开:“我不，我还没成年。”  
夏之光觉得好笑，抽了口烟，掐着他的下巴吻上那两片粉红的唇瓣，把口中烟全部渡进他嘴里。焉栩嘉逃不开他的桎梏，一口烟呛到喉咙里，被刺激得一阵咳嗽，眼泪都快出来了，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
夏之光看着他一副未经人事的模样，又看着他眸中映出的自己，突然十分厌恶自己现在的样子，脸色暗了下来。  
同样是十七八岁，凭什么他就能被保护得这么干干净净，而自己一早就要陷入社会的泥泞。  
“弟弟，装什么清纯呢？”  
夏之光没压住体内这股邪火，既然想不出来怪谁，那就都怪焉栩嘉好了。他两根指头捏着剩下的半根烟，把焉栩嘉的衣服又扯开了些，仗着力气大，不容反抗地把烟头狠狠地烫在他细嫩的肩膀上。  
平时不管被欺负得多狠都保持沉默的焉栩嘉突然瞪大了眼睛闷哼一声，用力挣扎起来，就像一只小猫被人踩住了尾巴。  
焉栩嘉咬紧牙关挤出一句“混蛋”，声音颤抖着带了哭腔。  
夏之光盯着他红红的眼睛，内心毫无波澜，“你只会骂这一句吗？”也对，书香门第的小公子就是比自己这种在污浊中泡大的孩子有教养。  
夏之光施虐欲上头，想扯下焉栩嘉的领带把他手捆住，扯了一半才发现焉栩嘉的领带是小学生抽拉式的，突然很想笑。装的再像大人，也不过是个小屁孩罢了。  
焉栩嘉见他这副表情，憋红了脸很生气:“你笑什么！”  
夏之光把那条领带举到他面前，“弟弟，你都17了吧，还不会打领带呢？”  
焉栩嘉觉得自己受到了莫大的侮辱，用尽浑身力气去推他:“你滚！”  
夏之光身子一闪让开了，焉栩嘉没收住力气重心不稳摔在地上，一只手捂住自己刚刚被烫的地方，一只手撑着地板，眼睛里像是藏了刀子，直勾勾地瞪他。  
夏之光有些心疼了。今天又把弟弟欺负狠了。  
“给我看看烫得严不严重。”  
夏之光伸出手要去扶他，却被焉栩嘉重重拍开，无奈只得蹲下身去掀他的衣服。  
“滚开。”焉栩嘉用手挡着不让他看，奈何力气不够被夏之光轻松掰开，白皙的皮肤上被烫出红色的水泡，因为生气的缘故胸膛上下起伏，夏之光咽了下口水，把视线转移到别的地方:“我带你去擦碘酒。”  
医药室里，焉栩嘉看着夏之光给自己埋头擦药，回想起刚才的事情，还是忍不住问道:“孙圻峻到底跟你说了什么？”  
夏之光捏着棉签的手一顿，沉默了好久，声音低沉又阴郁:“他说我配不上你。”

：点next chapter→


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X_Light

有一年夏天，团里在咖啡店拍综艺。  
“嘉嘉喝什么？”  
“冰美式不加糖，谢谢。”  
焉栩嘉穿着黑衬衫双手交叠放在桌上，礼貌性地笑了一下，显得十分成熟稳重，眼睛却盯着展示台上的芒果奶昔。  
夏之光手里把玩着酒杯，倚在大理石吧台上远远看着他，觉得好笑，叫住送咖啡的服务生，接过他手中的咖啡盘子对他说:“那边拍摄呢，你歇着吧我给他送去。”  
服务生把杯子交给他后就走了，夏之光随手加了几块方糖在咖啡里，搅拌开了又觉得不够，再添了几块才端给他，“弟弟，你的咖啡。”  
焉栩嘉冷冷瞟了他一眼，端起杯子放在嘴边吹凉，喝了一口发现已经甜的没有咖啡味道了，就像小时候喝的糖水。鉴于有摄像机在焉栩嘉才忍住了要把杯子扣在夏之光头上的冲动，又喝了几口才放回桌上。  
夏之光躲回摄像机后面，冲他挑了下眉毛，比划着口型:“咖啡这么苦，小朋友就应该多吃糖嘛。”

夏之光知道焉栩嘉其实就是一个普通小孩儿，14岁上节目的时候看了不少恶评，被说像女孩儿、唱跳都不行只会卖萌，从那之后焉栩嘉不得不强迫自己成熟起来，在谩骂声中提前长大，开始变得沉默寡言，宁愿没人疼爱也不愿像正常孩子一样向哥哥们撒娇，明明长得像个小馒头，听到可爱两个字会立刻变脸。不是不喜欢别人这么形容自己，只是害怕。看到喜欢的糖果蛋糕明明很想吃却毫不犹豫拒绝，怕被人说成女孩子。  
14岁之前的焉栩嘉可能除了扮可爱什么都不会。但17岁的焉栩嘉现在什么都会却再也不会扮可爱了。

三年前上节目时两个稚嫩的小孩，如今一个像狼一样满身野性，一个像猎豹一样聪敏沉静。夏之光性子急，做事爱冲动，而焉栩嘉从小经验老道能兼顾大局。夏之光承认，在镜头前焉栩嘉比自己更像哥哥。他会在他录节目讲话讲上头的时候提醒他拿好麦，在他不顾形象大哭时悄悄挪过来挡住镜头，轻轻拍他肩膀，会帮他遮商标遮机票信息，帮他擦去嘴角的零食渣，提醒他多说话别老傻笑。他也跟听焉栩嘉的话，但在床上的时候就另说了。

后来在公司训练室准备初舞台排练，小粤哥看着他们两个站在一起跳舞，感慨道:“光光啊，你看嘉嘉现在长得都比你高了。”  
夏之光听了心里不舒服，努力挺直腰杆，发现大眼萌弟弟现在还真是比自己要高一些。  
“那又怎么样。”夏之光心说，还不是得天天被我按着襙。  
焉栩嘉正在对着镜子认真抠动作，好像全然没听见他们的对话。  
夏之光不喜欢被无视的感觉，皱了下眉头，拽着焉栩嘉的胳膊，把他往自己身边猛的一拉，害的焉栩嘉一个踉跄差点没站稳，回头皱眉疑惑地看了他一眼。  
夏之光瞬间又换回那副人畜无害的模样，嬉皮笑脸地对他说:“弟弟你这里走位不对，得往后站一点。”  
光长得高有什么用，力气还不是没我大。夏之光用这点小小的成就安慰自己。  
自那以后，彭楚粤就有了一个困惑，夏之光明明个子不矮，却经常找周震南要增高鞋垫，一个不行要两个，两个不行还要四个，真是奇怪。

夏之光谈过很多恋爱，本以为自己除了初恋子凡之外沾的都是露水情缘，下床谁也不认识谁那种。自己觉得谁不在乎，可路过训练室看到焉栩嘉被任世豪按在墙上的时候还是攥紧了拳头，气势汹汹破门而入。  
“你他妈是哪根葱？”凭什么欺负我弟弟。  
任世豪不知道刚刚受了什么刺激，发起狠来就像野兽一样，见夏之光进来二话不说就要上去揍他，导致两人刚见面就扭打在一起。焉栩嘉安安静静地靠在墙边看着这场战争，夏之光虽然力气大但身高不够，逐渐从优势逐渐转为劣势，直到夏之光脸上挨了一拳头，焉栩嘉才慢悠悠地喊了句:“选管来了。”  
两人慌慌张张地从地上爬起来，任世豪拔腿就跑，夏之光拉着焉栩嘉也准备跑，却被他拽了回来。  
“骗他的。”  
焉栩嘉小熊软糖的脸上露出几分笑意，夏之光懵了一会儿，没忍住想上去捏了一把，被焉栩嘉偏头躲开。  
“你可真够狡猾的，说说吧，你们俩怎么了。”  
“没什么，头一回当队长说了他两句不乐意了。”刚彩排完回来的焉栩嘉虽然换上了训练服，但还没来得及卸妆，湿发刚刚盖住眉毛，脸上依旧淡淡的没什么表情，怎么看都像是个冷艳的王子。  
“小队长，你嘴巴不要太毒啊。”  
夏之光和他一起并肩坐在训练室的地板上，焉栩嘉仰头看着天花板，夏之光则目不转睛看着焉栩嘉，头一回表现出自己的担心:“你都一米八多的人了怎么还会被人欺负？”  
焉栩嘉笑了下没回答，反问道:“哥哥，你多高啊？”  
“179。”夏之光说出来觉得有些尴尬。  
焉栩嘉无奈摊手:“你看我还不是每天被你欺负。”  
夏之光想起自己平时的畜生行为觉得有些不好意思:“我……我那可不是欺负你。总之你给我离他远一点，我有洁癖的。”  
焉栩嘉听到洁癖二字突然偏过头来，嘴角还挂着意味不明的笑意。夏之光知道自己说话又不过脑子了，挠了挠头发，红着脸辩解:“当然了，对自己没有对别人有。”  
转眼到了拍摄时间，摄像老师扛着机器鱼贯而入，夏之光不由分说地牵起他的手，“走吧小弱鸡，哥哥带你吃饭去。”

夏之光路过大通铺看到焉栩嘉的床头摆些一只模型手，好奇他居然还留着，那不过是他之前拿去调戏林妹妹的东西，后来林妹妹走了没意思了就随手丢给了焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉好像非常喜欢这只手，平时营业额时候还会拿起它拍拍照片。  
之前跟别人表白被拒的时候，夏之光经常把没送出去的礼物回家后随手丢给焉栩嘉，当然，以他的魅力，被拒绝的次数寥寥无几。虽然是自己不要的东西，不过焉栩嘉好像都挺喜欢，并且仔细收着。

第二次公演焉栩嘉那一组演砸了，夏之光从别人口中听到一星半点，好像是因为焉栩嘉受伤了，拖累整个组不能加舞蹈。  
夏之光把他们惋惜而责怪的闲碎言语全部过滤掉，只听见了受伤二字。受伤了？什么时候的事？在他印象中焉栩嘉的参与的舞台总是一帆风顺，很少生病受伤，也许是自己从没关心过。这次连舞都跳不成了定然不是小伤，很疼的吧，前两天录衍生节目见他坐在地上还笑嘻嘻的，导致他一点都没看出来哪里伤了。  
“磊哥，你去看过嘉嘉了吗？”  
夏之光拉住从身旁路过的赵磊，假装不经意一问。赵磊拍了拍他肩膀，“别担心，嘉嘉没事。”  
没事个屁。他太了解焉栩嘉的性子了，争强好胜死要面子。从小没被批评过，这次被老师点名骂成那样，没事才怪了。  
夏之光一直告诉自己，焉栩嘉身边有赵磊哥，不需要他。可当他找到焉栩嘉时看他正一个人坐在台阶上哭，心里还是像被扎了根刺似得。焉栩嘉虽然年纪小，但却不是软弱的小孩儿，他很少见他哭过，上次哭还是几年前的上节目被淘汰的时候。  
虽然平时老爱欺负他，但自己弟弟总归还是要自己疼着。  
“不哭不哭，哥哥抱抱就好了。”夏之光坐在他旁边，尽量放柔了声音，用一只胳膊把他揽进怀里，他印象中小孩就是要这么哄的。  
“离我远点，都多大个人了。”  
嘴上虽这么说着，夏之光揉他脑袋时焉栩嘉也没抗拒。  
“怎么是你，磊哥呢？”  
夏之光手上一顿，忍者火差点没把他按到地上暴打一顿，一只手掐住他下巴问他:“你有没有点良心了？”又掀开他衣服到处乱看，“伤哪儿了？”  
焉栩嘉身体特别敏感，轻轻推了他一下，“别闹了，不碍事的。”  
他曾经见过夏之光跳舞受伤，民族舞对身体素质要求很高，夏之光受的伤次次都特别严重，但还是坚持上舞台，做高难度动作。相比之下，他觉得自己特别不争气，崴了脚就拖累全队没法加舞蹈。越想越难受，干脆找没人的地方哭一哭。  
焉栩嘉今天烫了一头小卷毛，显得十分乖顺，脸颊上还挂着没擦干的泪痕。夏之光没忍住亲了亲馒头脸，吻去苦涩的眼泪，“别哭了，小馒头流眼泪就不甜了。”  
焉栩嘉看着他，“哥，我饿了，想吃蛋糕。”  
夏之光低头看了眼手表，已经半夜十二点，餐厅和便利店都关门了，只能去大通铺抢了。  
“成，回宿舍等我。”

本来准备去南南房里抢，结果碰巧了张颜齐也在，夏之光袖子都撸上去了，被张颜齐一瞪，只能装傻萌混过关，又是唱歌又是带着墨镜学妖娆花跳舞，才要来两块小蛋糕。  
回到焉栩嘉房间时，已经一点半了。夏之光蹑手蹑脚走过去，发现焉栩嘉裹着被子睡着了。  
夏之光把两块小蛋糕轻轻放在床头，戳了戳馒头脸，又在他额头上亲了几下嘴里嘟囔着弟弟今天真是乖死了，磨蹭好久才离开。

后来公演任务越来越忙，他们不在一组除了集体录制也没怎么见过面。焉栩嘉再来找夏之光时已经是临近决赛直播。排名已经差不多定好了，公司安排了五个出道位，夏之光第三，焉栩嘉第四。  
焉栩嘉找到夏之光时，他正在泡泡面。  
“哥，我想拿第三。”焉栩嘉站在离他不远的地方，开门见山。  
是低音炮的声音，夏之光倒热水的手一滞，回头对他笑了笑:“怎么了？”  
焉栩嘉低着头，声音还是低低沉沉地听不出一丝情绪:“我去找公司谈过了，他们说只要你愿意就能把排名换掉。”  
“我记得你之前不在乎这些的吧。”夏之光放下水壶看着他，像是等着他承认什么，可焉栩嘉还是低头沉默着不吭声。  
“看着我，是因为何洛洛吧。”  
焉栩嘉沉默片刻，抬头对上他灼热的视线，像是已经做好了今晚赴死的准备。  
“是。”

几天前放出26强排名时，大家一起看了烟花。临走时何洛洛拉住焉栩嘉的袖子把他拽到角落里，一双狗狗眼亮晶晶的对他说:“嘉嘉这次第三名哦，决赛我们一起拿前三好吗？”  
焉栩嘉一遇见何洛洛就格外紧张，浑身僵硬手都不知道该放哪。他故作镇定地揉了揉洛洛的脑袋，假笑道:“你一定可以的，我……我就看着你好了。”  
他不想让洛洛失望，他也想和他一起并肩站在金字塔顶端收获荣耀，可洛洛太单纯了，他不知道这一切早就有结果了，不是努力就能改变的。  
谁知道下一秒何洛洛突然捧着他的脸亲了一下，眼神无比坚定:“不试试怎么知道呢？要相信自己啊，嘉嘉在我眼里是最棒的，你要加油拿前三，我还做蛋饼奖励你哦。”说完就像一只小兔子蹦蹦跳跳回到人群中，被肖凯中揽着还不忘回头对他wink手指圈了个三。  
虽然焉栩嘉听见蛋饼两个字有种不好的感觉，但脸上被亲过的地方像是着了火。要是能和洛洛在一起多好啊。

“我答应他了，我们约好的。”  
夏之光看着他对着自己讲了半天何洛洛的事情，心里居然有些酸意和委屈，很想冷笑。他平复了一会儿，重新看着焉栩嘉，温柔的凤眼此刻冷的吓人。  
“既然你都来求我了，也不是不可以，不过我总不能吃亏吧。”  
焉栩嘉眼睛亮了一下，“真的吗？”  
夏之光见他这副模样心里更气了，指着自己两腿之间，说话语气都加重了几分:“你想拿前三是吗？来，过来跪下用嘴，让我看看你有多想。”  
焉栩嘉听后瞬间变了脸色，不可思议地看着他:“这会儿还在拍摄，你不怕被人看到吗？”  
“做不做，不做滚。”夏之光甩出这句话之后就扭头看着玻璃门再也没出声。焉栩嘉咬着牙走过去，跪在夏之光两腿中间，用嘴扯下拉链。夏之光感受到下身的异动，心中的怒火刹那烧到了极点，一把揪起他后脑的头发强迫他抬起头看着自己，焉栩嘉脸上还是没什么表情，夏之光却气的眼睛通红，“让你干什么你就干什么，你真就这么喜欢何洛洛？”  
焉栩嘉听见却没回答，问了另一个问题:“你说话算数吗？”  
夏之光心如死灰，松手放开他。焉栩嘉毫无技巧地舔弄着，还是把夏之光舔地硬了起来。  
不巧这时门外突然一阵轻轻敲门声，两个人身体同时僵住。  
“光光，等会出来录个东西。”  
焉栩嘉吓坏了，刚要吐出来却被夏之光按着脑袋猛的吞到喉咙深处。一阵强烈的呕吐感冲上来，焉栩嘉一双手胡乱抓着，不小心在夏之光大腿上挠了两下，夏之光疼的吸了口凉气，将他作乱的双手制住。  
“你干啥呢？”刘也站在门口说完没听到回音，也不知道他到底听见了没，好奇的往里瞅了眼。  
夏之光赶紧随便搪塞一句:“没什么，我知道了谢谢也哥。”  
从刘也的角度看去，夏之光一个人背对着他坐在床尾，一双手好像放在两腿之间不知道在干嘛，刘也立刻心领神会，心里叹了句年轻人总有有用不完的精力真好，摇头偷笑着走了。  
夏之光手一放开，差点窒息的焉栩嘉立刻弹出去坐在地上，满头是汗地喘着粗气。  
“就这点本事？”夏之光冷笑一声，焉栩嘉咬牙爬回来准备重新吸一次，却被夏之光抬脚踹开。  
“滚吧，我可不想赦你脸上。娇得跟个女人似得，马上就决赛了，再把你弄伤了还得怪我。”  
夏之光知道焉栩嘉最讨厌别人说他像女孩，这是他14岁留下的阴影。但那又如何？他现在就是要说他最不想听的，就是要他难受。  
如他所料，焉栩嘉果然生气地跑了出去，走到床头还用拳头狠狠砸了下门。

从那以后，两人见面就再也没说过话。成团那晚，焉栩嘉毫不犹豫地扑进赵磊怀里，对夏之光视而不见。夏之光站在何洛洛身后，脸色有些阴沉。他看见焉栩嘉站在比自己高一截的台子上，偷偷瞥了眼对面的何洛洛，而何洛洛正好也在笑盈盈看着他，两个人就这么对望了好久，焉栩嘉也没注意到夏之光的视线。

成团夜，何洛洛不出意外地跟焉栩嘉表白了，可焉栩嘉还是拒绝了他。焉栩嘉觉得自己渣透了。  
他一边心疼地为洛洛擦着眼泪，一边恨着自己。要是自己从来没认识夏之光就好了，要是那天在夏之光找润滑膏的时候自己趁早跑开就好了。洛洛干净地像个天使，他连跟他在一起安静地站着都觉得美好，他不想让他难过，但他更不想弄脏他洁白的翅膀。

又是一个星期，成团后有很多通告要赶，夏之光和焉栩嘉在镜头前客气礼貌，镜头后毫无交集。直到那天，夏之光肠胃炎刚刚好，被前团的几位哥哥邀去聚餐。路上堵车有点严重，导致他迟到了十分钟。  
“大家好不容易聚齐了，光光来晚了，坐子凡嘉嘉那里吧。”夏之光擦了擦汗，坐在了郭子凡和焉栩嘉中间，郭子凡见面就和他兴奋地打闹起来，焉栩嘉则安静地低头玩手机。  
席上小伍哥给自己倒酒，夏之光也没好拒绝。  
“庆祝我们光光又出道啦，干杯。”  
夏之光特别不喜欢喝酒，仰头准备饮尽时条件反射地皱起眉头，灌倒嘴里却愣了一下。放下酒杯，只斜了眼身旁专心吃菜的焉栩嘉。  
甜的。自己的酒被焉栩嘉用饮料换走了，因为席上九个人只有他杯子里是饮料。  
焉栩嘉是讲原则的小孩，不到18岁滴酒不沾，更怕网上说闲话。过个生日发微博不小心拍到了桌上的啤酒，还要给粉丝澄清说自己没喝酒。  
小伍哥倒满了酒又站起来:“我要嘉嘉喝一个，我们嘉嘉长大了。”  
焉栩嘉显然没料到小伍哥今天居然点名了自己，抬眼时有些懵，今天又是房塌的一天。  
夏之光把手臂搭在他肩膀上:“小伍哥，饮料，嘉嘉未成年。”  
“没事啦，以茶代酒，来庆祝一下嘛！”  
焉栩嘉侧身躲开夏之光缠上来的手臂，站起来和小伍哥碰杯。尽管小时候经常偷喝爸爸的红酒，但被辛辣的白酒第一次穿过喉咙时，还是让他差点呛得吐了出来。  
“谢谢小伍哥。”焉栩嘉硬着头皮将杯中酒一饮而尽，完事还礼貌地笑了笑，没人注意到他神色微妙的变化除了夏之光。  
第二杯酒斟满，焉栩嘉还是偷偷把夏之光的杯子换掉了。  
肖战哥和夏之光喝完，又满了一杯对着焉栩嘉说:“我也要跟嘉嘉喝一个！”  
夏之光按住焉栩嘉拿杯子的手，低声制止道:“可以了。”  
焉栩嘉好像没听见似得，抬头一饮而尽。  
“谢谢战战哥。”  
“嘉嘉……”  
“焉栩嘉……”  
焉栩嘉虽然只是喝了两杯30多度的白酒，但头已经晕的不成样子，连旁边人叫自己名字都没听见。心里想的只有这该死的酒量，连夏之光的千分之一都不如，太丢人了。  
饭局结束，战战哥去结了账，大家纷纷起身拿包离席，只有焉栩嘉还呆呆地坐着。  
“嘉嘉，愣着干什么，走啊。”赵磊伸手在他眼前晃了晃，所有人的目光都聚集在焉栩嘉身上。  
“嘉嘉怎么了？脸怎么这么红啊。”小粤哥走过去要摸他的脸，却被焉栩嘉躲开。  
众目睽睽下，焉栩嘉轻轻喊了声:“哥哥。”  
夏之光揽着郭子凡，身子僵硬了几分。  
“哥哥在呢，我们都是你的哥哥，来来，小粤哥送你回家。”  
焉栩嘉肉乎乎的脸上晕出一点红，眼神有些迷离，盯着玻璃柜里摆着的妖娆花出神。又是一声无意识的呢喃:“哥哥抱我。”  
赵磊不禁抓起头发发出疑问:“这都三年了，你们见嘉嘉喊谁过哥哥啊？”  
焉栩嘉不喜欢别人把自己看成小孩，“哥哥”这种喊出来就像撒娇的字眼从没听他对谁说过，除了夏之光。  
小忙内今天突然撒娇了，哥哥们架得不住了。大家面面相觑，纷纷上前同他讲话，焉栩嘉谁都不理，眼睛蒙上一层水雾，一副泫然欲泣的样子。  
郭子凡刚想拿手机拍下来，身旁的夏之光突然不见了，紧接着所有人都看到夏之光来到焉栩嘉面前，对他伸出一只手，用哄小孩的语气说了句:“走吧弟弟，回家。”  
焉栩嘉慢慢抬起头望向他，抿起嘴巴像是笑了一下，乖顺地点了点头，把手放入他掌中。

焉栩嘉在夏之光怀里睡了一路，夏之光还是坐在他和郭子凡中间独自尴尬，郭子凡盯着窗外不出声。快到焉栩嘉楼下时，夏之光硬着头皮对右边人说:“子凡，你看嘉嘉都这样了，我……等会把嘉嘉送上去，你……先回去吧。”  
郭子凡还是那副温柔的样子，淡淡“嗯”了一声，车停好时小声加了句“早点回来”。  
夏之光点头，推了推焉栩嘉:“醒醒，到家了。”焉栩嘉不为所动，圆圆的馒头脸在他怀中挤变了形，夏之光没忍住伸手捏了捏，在心里骂了句小猪。  
“焉栩嘉，醒醒……”  
起床困难户焉栩嘉终于慢慢从他身上挪开，抬手揉了揉眼睛，懵了一会儿，看到夏之光和郭子凡齐齐看着自己，才知道原来是到家了，拉开车门往外走。夏之光正要跟着他下车，却被焉栩嘉按住了胳膊，变回了低低沉沉声音，听不出一丝情绪，和刚刚撒娇喊哥哥的小馒头判若两人:“太晚了，之光把子凡送回去吧。”  
焉栩嘉往前走了两步突然一阵头晕差点摔倒，还好及时扶住了旁边的一棵树。夏之光见状身体比脑子先行，冲出去扶住他:“没事吧？我送你上去。”  
焉栩嘉没抬头看他，只用手轻轻推了一下，“我没事，醒了。你回去吧，别让子凡多想。”  
夏之光望着他渐行渐远的背影在原地站了好久，直到司机按喇叭催促才一步三回头上了车。

夜里，夏之光做了许多梦，都是关于焉栩嘉的。他梦见焉栩嘉掉进了枯井里，浑身脏兮兮的，抬头泪兮兮地看着他喊哥哥。  
于是第二天一早，焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊听见急促的敲门声，揉着眼睛开门发现是夏之光。  
“大早上你来干嘛？”焉栩嘉穿着白色睡衣站在门口，显然有些不耐烦。  
“我来给你做早饭。”夏之光没等他说完就挤了进去。  
“做什么早饭，你路上买一点不就行了。”  
“是哦……”夏之光突然觉得自己好傻，却又不想承认，“那哪行，买的哪有自己做的好吃。”  
焉栩嘉看着他在冰箱里扒来扒去，忧心忡忡问出了那个直击灵魂的问题:“你会吗？”  
“小瞧我，我从小在厨房里长大的好吗。”  
“……”  
“你游泳时还说在水里长大，烧烤时又说在碳里长大。哥，你到底在哪长大的？”  
夏之光嘿嘿傻笑:“我在哪长大的你还不清楚嘛。”

终于，在夏之光浪费了他好几个鸡蛋之后，焉栩嘉决定把他从厨房赶出去。说到做饭，两个人的水平也是大哥莫说二哥那种。但焉栩嘉录节目时好歹学会做了个三明治。  
“弟弟，你的三明治真好吃，就是时间有点久。”  
“我们今天有的吃就不错了。”  
“不过你是怎么知道我肠胃炎的啊。”  
“善用朋友圈。”  
“你还刷朋友圈呢？从来没见你发过啊。”  
“没发过就不能看吗？有些人天天发自拍也不臊得慌。”  
“我长得帅啊。”  
“……”  
“弟弟，你真贤惠，我都想娶你回家了。”  
“……”  
“你打我干嘛我还没吃完呢……别抓我脸！疼！”

两位冷战了好几天的小孩，就这么莫名其妙的和好了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盛夏之光

分宿舍结果出来后，夏之光万万没想到，公司居然安排他和翟潇闻住一起。他之前追过翟潇闻一段时间，最后成功把人吓跑了，导致两人一直没说过话，此刻在镜头面前还要做出默契选择彼此的样子，怎么想都觉得尴尬。  
不过没用多久，他们就熟悉起来，夏之光爱猫，翟潇闻养了只小猫叫水泥，他们每天一同照顾水泥吃喝拉撒，夏之光也喜欢跟他讲自己家养的几只小猫。  
公司让他们多营业，于是镜头前镜头后总是能看见他们俩待在一起。

吃早饭的时候，焉栩嘉刷到夏之光发的朋友圈，是他抱着水泥的照片，配字“喜当爹”。  
安静的别墅里突然爆发出一阵笑声，赵磊揉了揉发疼的太阳穴:“赶紧吃吧，楼上苹果房那俩起床了。”  
话音刚落就看到夏之光被翟潇闻拎着枕头砸，两人你追我赶，从二楼楼梯打到一楼沙发上。  
“我是水泥哥哥，你凭什么是他爹？摆不清楚自己的位置吗？”  
“你都一把年纪了，还好意思哥哥，我看你当水泥妈得了。”  
“讨打呢你？”  
饭桌上的几个人都伸着头看热闹，周震南装模作样咳嗽两下，“那边的两位，请注意你们的举止。然后来吃饭。”  
“我怎么觉得，潇闻越来越像个小媳妇了。”刘也开了个头，其他人纷纷附和，“水泥爸和水泥妈，搞什么父母爱情。”  
焉栩嘉正在喝牛奶，听到父母爱情也忍不住往沙发上瞥了眼，正好看到翟潇闻骑在夏之光身上，夏之光伸手在他腰上掐了掐。  
张颜齐赶紧挡住南南眼睛:“你们这个姿势，能不能收敛一点，我们南南还是小朋友。”  
焉栩嘉看的太专注，以至于夏之光在他旁边坐下都忘了收回目光，还一直盯着他。夏之光手指戳了戳他痒痒肉，问:“怎么了，我脸上有东西？”  
焉栩嘉受不住痒，往旁边躲了躲，笑着说:“没什么，吃饭。”

焉栩嘉知道夏之光追过翟潇闻，莫名有了一种危机感，有空就去搜索他们俩的名字，被微博上的言论洗脑，每天连做梦都是他们抱在一起、滚在一起的画面。况且隔壁苹果房那么大，夏之光终于可以肆无忌惮地在床上，浴缸里，地板上对翟潇闻做他想做的事情了吧。  
翟潇闻翟潇闻翟潇闻……  
他决定亲自找夏之光问问，看到底是不是真的，于是趁翟潇闻出差敲开了苹果房的门。

夏之光显然是刚洗过澡，穿着浴衣，头发还在滴水，开门见是焉栩嘉有些吃惊。  
“你怎么来了？  
“我……”  
焉栩嘉的目光突然停在一处无法挪动，夏之光敞着领口，锁骨很立体，白皙的胸前有着几道十分明显的红痕。  
“你……”两个人同时出声，又同时闭嘴，气氛一瞬间尴尬到了极点，夏之光笑了笑打破僵局，“你年纪小，你先说。”  
其实焉栩嘉根本不知道要说什么，沉默了会儿，指着他胸前说:“能不能把衣服穿好，后天有水下拍摄，你想上热搜吗？”  
夏之光突然惊觉:“我忘了，还好你提醒我，得给闻闻发微信让他带药回来。”  
焉栩嘉听见“闻闻”心里又犯起别扭。  
“我那还有一瓶没用完，你…们先拿去用吧，”怕他没听懂话里的醋味，特意小声加了一句提醒，“反正我一时半会也用不着了。”  
而夏之光用钢铁头脑思考了一下，认为这是个方便的好办法，还说了句谢谢。  
“……”  
“之光，你真喜欢翟潇闻吗？”  
听到这么直接的问题，夏之光愣了一下，没有立刻回答。  
喜不喜欢翟潇闻，他也不知道。应该是喜欢的吧，和翟潇闻一起玩好像没有烦恼，每天都有用不完的快乐。但每次和他做完，夏之光总是习惯性地吻他的脖颈，找那两颗根本不存在的小痣，更喜欢说“好孩子明天哥哥给你买榴莲千层”，弄得翟潇闻总是满脸疑惑责怪他:“说多少次了我不吃榴莲，到底是谁爱吃榴莲千层啊？”而他只能尴尬地敷衍回答:“是我，我最喜欢。”  
夏之光扶着门框想了许久，实在没办法当着焉栩嘉的面说喜欢别人，只好换了种方法表达:“潇闻他很好。”  
他没想到焉栩嘉脱口而出:“你不会说谎吗，不怕我吃醋吗？哥？”  
他就这么安静地望着他，一声哥叫的夏之光心里陷下去一块，他看着弟弟的眼睛，弟弟的嘴唇，弟弟耳朵上的小痣，很想再去亲吻一遍，捏他的脸，捏他身上的软肉。他是唯一的弟弟，谁都不是他。  
焉栩嘉没指望听见他的回答，见眼前人一直沉默，把手搭在他肩膀上拍了拍:“大家都是……嗯，你们都是成年人了，没什么大不了的。开个玩笑而已，不会真把你吓住了吧？”还没落下的手臂，被夏之光牢牢抓住。  
一瞬间温暖的触感蔓延全身，他看着夏之光的眼睛，越来越摸不透的眼神，既充满歉意又盛满欲望。所有的委屈和不甘像被开了闸一样，一股脑涌上思绪，焉栩嘉怕自己再待下去会控制不住扑进他怀里痛哭一场，用力抽出手臂，迫不及待要逃走。  
“晚安，之光。”

从那之后，焉栩嘉除了训练，就爱躲在角落观察翟潇闻，眼睛追随着他的一举一动，像只谨慎的猫。  
他把这几天的发现总结一下，翟潇闻喜欢照镜子，自己夸自己，开十级美颜自拍，微博搜自己名字，给自己刷词条，看谁彩虹屁吹的好，就用小号给他点赞。  
焉栩嘉不明白这个自恋癖晚期的人有什么特殊的魅力，最后只能认为，可能是襙起来格外舒服，他想试试到底有多舒服，于是趁着夏之光去大学里开见面会，半夜从窗户爬进苹果房，钻进翟潇闻被窝里，捂住他的嘴把他压在身下。  
谁料翟潇闻看起来弱不禁风，闹腾起来力气惊人，自己差点被他掀下床去，废了九牛二虎之力才把他按住。  
“你……你要对我做什么？”翟潇闻在他怀里可怜兮兮地咬住手指问。  
“听话，不然弄疼你。”焉栩嘉模仿夏之光的语气，闭上眼睛凑近去闻他的脸颊，他的脖颈，还残留有熟悉的味道。  
翟潇闻往被子里缩了缩，焉栩嘉怕他把自己给闷死了，伸手过去把被子掀开，小指上的戒指不小心划过他脸颊，惹得翟潇闻一声惨叫。  
“你对我的脸做了什么！”翟潇闻伸手摸了一下，看到手上沾了血，气红了眼睛推他，“你毁了我帅气的脸，我杀了你！”  
“对不起，我不是故意的…”  
焉栩嘉怎么也没想到，不仅人没操成，自己还被他揍了一顿，最后是赵磊听见动静来敲门，才把他救了回去。  
临走时还听见翟潇闻的嘲讽:“弟弟，你到底是干嘛来了？”

第二天一早，夏之光在酒店的床上和小翟视频通话，看到他脸上的血道子，好奇发问:“怎么了？这是让人给打了？”  
翟潇闻露出苦瓜脸委屈告状:“你的闻闻差点被人给强了。”  
夏之光抱着手机哈哈笑了半天，被翟潇闻骂了好几句没良心。  
“快说说，到底谁这么大本事啊？”  
“还能是谁，小嘉嘉呗。除了你也就是他每天虎视眈眈盯着人家。”  
夏之光突然笑不出来了，“焉栩嘉？”  
“是啊，半夜扑过来可吓死我了，身材还不错就是力气太小，嫉妒我的帅气还把我脸给划了，最后被赵磊领回去了。”翟潇闻贴好面膜，把手机里自己的画面调成大屏，开始自我欣赏。  
夏之光匆匆说了句“我回去收拾他”，挂了电话去整理箱子。

除了他们三个去参加见面会，其他人还在北京上课，由于团里人多，晚课分成了两批上。焉栩嘉下了课回到宿舍，赵磊他们第二批刚走。  
简单洗了个澡，还没躺下突然听见一阵噼里啪啦拍门声。他还以为是赵磊忘东西了，刚刚把门打开，就被夏之光揪着领子按在墙上，“焉栩嘉你长能耐了吧，有本事冲着我，欺负翟潇闻干什么？嫉妒心这么重，活该别人说你像个女的。”  
焉栩嘉因为昨晚翟潇闻那一句挥之不去的嘲讽心情很不好，被他劈头盖脸骂了一顿更生气，抡起拳头直接往他脑袋上砸:“夏之光你有病吗？我欺负他什么了？”  
夏之光没料到他居然跟自己动手，脑袋生挨一拳，差点被打懵了，反应过来后两个人扭打在地上，你一句我一句问候彼此。期间焉栩嘉不止一次要往他两腿之间踢，还好被他反应快给躲过去了。  
“你打上瘾了？不能好好说话吗？”  
“是你先说让我有本事冲着你，你自找的！”  
夏之光一双手忙得很，一边要压着他作乱的手一边又要按住他踢来踢去的腿，一不留神又挨了他一拳。夏之光捂着裤裆问道:“谁他妈教你的这损招？”  
“孙圻峻教的！”焉栩嘉还在执着于那个地方，夏之光认为这样打下去自己迟早得被他踢成个断子绝孙，只好抽出皮带把他绑起来。  
“他一跆拳道黑带就没教你点有用的？”  
“他说这招对付流氓好用！”  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
两个人又你死我活打了起来，焉栩嘉体力不如夏之光，一双手还被皮带绑着，打一会儿就又变成单方面受欺负，被夏之光扒了裤子压在身下。  
“怎么不打我了？被我这个流氓压着襙舒服吗？大小姐？”  
夏之光无视他挣扎，手滑进上衣，终于摸到那个让他日思夜想的身体，用力掐着他腰间的软肉，舔弄着他耳垂上的小痣，一跌声喊了好几个大小姐。  
焉栩嘉全身都敏感，平时被轻轻舔两下就软的不像样，但这次显然是被一句大小姐给惹毛了，不知哪来的力气狠狠咬在夏之光肩膀上，死不松口，痛的夏之光连连惨叫:“再咬就出血了大小姐！”  
焉栩嘉听他还这么喊，恨不得使上吃奶的力气，夏之光忙不迭改口:“哥！嘉哥！求你了别咬了！爸爸！”  
焉栩嘉听满意了才放过他，躺在地板上，嘴唇沾了血，冷着眼看夏之光骑在他身上，五官疼的皱成一团，不停揉着被他咬过的地方，心里舒服了不少，警告道:“再听你瞎叫一声，爸爸就咬死你。”  
夏之光觉得自己刚才很丢人，掐住他下巴，恨不得想给他一巴掌:“焉栩嘉，你长本事了？是不是搞不清谁上谁下了？”  
他刚从现场飞回来还没来得及卸妆，眉眼比平时更好看更锋利，浅色的瞳有种奇特的魅力，看的久了仿佛就能把人吸进去。  
“看来我得好好提醒你一下了。”  
焉栩嘉像是感受到危险的小动物想要缩紧身体，因为夏之光看他的眼神就像克雷洛夫寓言里的那头狼，他很清楚就算没有昨晚的事，夏之光也还是会来找他，欺负他。不能怪翟潇闻，不能怪任何一个人，如果非要追究下去，那也只能怪他自己。  
强者总能轻易找到弱者的错处，像那头狼一样，我想吃你，这就是你的罪过。  
夏之光没给他走神的机会，手指插进焉栩嘉柔软的发间，低头封住他的唇，把残留在上面的血渍舔干净。每次亲吻焉栩嘉的时候都会让他兴奋起来，而这个吻带了还血腥味，让他更加兴奋。  
他把焉栩嘉唇瓣咬破，让两个人的血充分混在一起，感受着咸腥的味道包绕着每一寸舌尖，粗暴而缱绻，就像小狼在享受猎物。  
又湿又长的吻折磨的焉栩嘉快要窒息，他想推开夏之光，却使不出一丝力气，身子软成一滩水，一声蚊子般的呻吟从喉咙里溢出。  
两个人同时睁大眼睛。  
焉栩嘉在床上从来不出声，这一声娇得把他自己都吓了一跳，脸上温度骤升，只想找个地缝钻进去。夏之光头一回知道低音炮这种时候居然这么好听，下身硬的发涨。  
“真好听，再叫给我听。”夏之光掀起他单薄的上衣，舌头在他胸前一圈圈舔舐，焉栩嘉被刺激地浑身颤抖，喘息越来越急促，但不管他怎么舔怎么掐，就是咬紧了牙死不出声。  
夏之光见这招没用，一路向下，掰开他双腿，埋头过去吸吮腿根白嫩的皮肤。焉栩嘉颤抖得更加厉害，夏之光喷了发胶的头发有些硬，扫在大腿从未被人触碰过的软肉上，让他快要发狂。焉栩嘉用皮带绑着的双手推他的头，他本想说磊哥快回来了，让他停下来，话出口却成不了句:“磊哥……磊……嗯……你别弄了……”  
夏之光浑身一震，抬头不可置信地看着他，“你说什么？”  
“我说……磊哥要……”  
没等说完，夏之光气的直接甩给他一巴掌:“我早就知道了，你跟赵磊不清白，你们天天住在一起他没少往你床上爬吧？”  
焉栩嘉本来是要继续解释，听到他这么说自己跟赵磊，气的浑身血液都往上冲:“你凭什么这样说？你以为磊哥跟你一样吗！”  
“我哪样？焉栩嘉你有本事再说一遍！”  
“我说你……”  
被激怒的夏之光像只发狂的野兽，还没等他说完就把他双腿架高，连手指都没用直接掏出涨成紫红色的姓器狠狠捅了进去。  
“啊——”  
焉栩嘉脑中闪过瞬间的空白，整个身子像一张反开的弓，下巴不自觉抬起，脚趾蜷成一团。  
太疼了。像整个人活生生被撕开。  
他突然很想骂人，但没人教过他该怎么骂，骂什么。从小到大所有人都教他善良，但此刻他只想拿出全部的恶毒对付伤害他的人。  
“夏之光，你去死吧，你就该被路边的恶狗咬死，你浑身上下都脏连血都是臭的……”  
未经开拓的小穴被直接撑开，紧的让人发狂，有鲜血做润滑，夏之光调整了姿势让自己进去得更深，他太了解这具身体，每一次冲撞都捅对了地方，捅的焉栩嘉说不出话后，再慢慢凑近他耳边。  
“我刚刚的确被小恶狗给咬了，而且我的脏血，不是都进了你嘴里吗，味道怎么样啊弟弟？”夏之光加快了抽插速度，在他耳边低笑，“这种话我从小听的多了，骂人都骂得这么温柔，好弟弟，你要是不会骂人可以让我教你啊。  
“大小姐，不，你就是个婊子，被我骑还不够，还要找别人，骚成这样，离开男人会死吗？”  
夏之光顶得越来越深，下身被夹得很舒服，无数张小嘴吸上来让他爽的差点交代出来。  
然而这场性事对焉栩嘉而言除了疼之外没有任何别的感觉，夏之光在他耳边一遍又一遍地用下流的词汇形容他，焉栩嘉疼得狠了，突然觉得脑子里有根弦崩得太紧，太久，“啪”的一声断了。

夏之光爽了很久，泄出来时看到焉栩嘉颤抖着小声抽泣，整个人都呆住了，愣愣地看着泪水顺着眼角滑到耳朵的小痣上，再落到他手上。平时不管被襙得多狠都一声不吭的弟弟，竟然被他弄哭了，哭得比哪一回都让他心疼，他突然不知道该怎么办了。  
夏之光后知后觉赶紧解开他手上的皮带，慌忙用手指帮他擦脸，可眼泪就像断线珍珠，越流越多，他只好用嘴巴吻，用舌头舔，最后不知怎么变成了和他一起哭。两个人在地上哭成一团，只不过焉栩嘉是疼哭的，夏之光是被吓哭的。  
“弟弟，弟弟，嘉嘉，别哭了，对不起，对不起对不起……  
“是我太过分了，我再也不欺负你了，我是混蛋，你别哭了弟弟，对不起……”  
不知过了多久，夏之光一个劲地道歉，眼睛红得像只兔子，焉栩嘉早就收了泪，面无表情看着他失态的样子，抬起手想帮他擦擦眼泪，快要触碰到脸颊时犹豫了，伸出去的手落在胸前将他推开。  
“你走吧，磊哥马上要回来了，”说完眼眶不争气地又红了起来，他盯着墙壁不去看他，小声加了句:“我刚刚就是要这样说的，你没听完。”  
楼下传来一阵嘈杂，是赵磊翟潇闻他们下晚课回来了。夏之光想把他抱到床上，焉栩嘉却死活不肯再让他碰，无奈他只得脱下自己外套帮他盖上，小心翼翼关上门才出去。

赵磊回来的时候，看见焉栩嘉失神地缩在角落，地上还有一小滩血。  
焉栩嘉听见脚步声，低着头钻进了卫生间，锁上门自己清理。  
赵磊一直和他一间宿舍好几年了，见得多了，也知道发生了什么，走过去轻轻敲着门:“嘉嘉，我帮你吧。”  
没听到回应，只有哗哗的水声传来。焉栩嘉从厕所出来，赵磊正倚在床上看报纸，给他留出一半床铺。因为焉栩嘉常年不理床，赵磊形容他的床“简直像被原子弹炸过”，两人也习惯了每天挤一张床上睡。可他今天却破天荒地把床上的一堆衣服推到地上，掀开被子睡在了自己床上。  
赵磊去到他床前，摸着脑袋安慰他:“到底出什么事了，可以跟我说说吗？”

夏之光刚匆匆出去买了药，又去超市买了芒果布丁和一大堆棒棒糖，走的太急忘戴帽子差点被认出来。此时提着一大袋子东西在梨房门口蹲着，不敢敲门只给赵磊发了条微信。  
房间里断断续续穿出人声，赵磊用轻柔的声音重复着“别哭了，没事”，夏之光把头埋进膝盖里，看着自己的手暗暗发誓，以后谁再欺负弟弟谁就是狗。  
背后的门被人打开，赵磊没什么表情地探头出来，拿走他手上的袋子打开看了看，只拿了药出来，把剩下乱七八糟的东西递还给他，关门回屋。  
“嘉嘉，擦点药吧，呃……助理帮忙去买的。”  
“我自己来，”焉栩嘉拿着药去了卫生间，关门前小声添了句“谢谢磊哥”。

一周后，苹果房里。  
夏之光打开百度百科，敲出一行字:弟弟生气了怎么办，怎么哄也哄不好的那种。但他发现上面的回答全部都是充游戏币送奥特曼之类的，只好把弟弟两个字删去改成男朋友。  
翟潇闻一巴掌拍在他肩膀上，把他吓了一跳。  
“夏铁钢，你交男朋友了？”翟潇闻盯着屏幕上的字，憋不住笑了出来，“哪个男的这么不开眼跟你这种木头在一起，惹人生气了还要问百度的哈哈哈哈…”  
夏之光仔细想了想，把他按在地上胖揍一顿:“还不是怪你！都怪你！”  
翟潇闻举手求饶:“别打脸别打脸，我可以帮你！”

苹果房难得安静下来，简单了解情况后，翟潇闻端着咖啡坐在沙发上，夏之光戴上眼镜盘坐在地上，手机还拿着笔和本子。  
“首先，我们要用甜言蜜语攻击，把他泡软了，然后再趁机道歉请求原谅。”  
夏之光咬着笔点头，又摇头，“不行的，他现在根本不会理我，也不会听我说话。”  
在此之前他也尝试了各种方法，电话被拉黑，送的东西被扔出来，焉栩嘉单方面和他断绝一切关系，录完东西就走，绝不多说一句。夏之光在镜头前主动cue他，焉栩嘉就去找导演谈把他们分开采访。  
翟潇闻摸着下巴想了会儿，“那你就想办法引起他的注意啊，让他不得不看着你的那种。”  
“比如呢？”  
“比如……你的个人技？”  
第二天下午，焉栩嘉运动完去买了根冰棍，提着滑板往宿舍走。走到半路看到夏之光一个大跳接一个空翻飘到自己面前，结束动作是优雅的单膝跪地，手里不知从哪变出来一朵玫瑰花。  
“我知道错了，不该失去了才开始珍惜，你可以不原谅我但不要不理我好不好？”  
翟潇闻挎着篮子，站在旁边帮他撒花烘托气氛。三个人迷一样的尴尬，焉栩嘉低头看了眼手里沾了花瓣的冰棍，把它随手丢进垃圾桶，绕过夏之光继续往前走。  
路过的张颜齐和南南惊呆了。于是夏之光的追妻小队从两人变成了四人。

夏之光把本子上的“甜言蜜语”画上大大的叉号，翟潇闻摸摸他脑袋安慰他:“没关系，如果甜言蜜语不起作用，那我们就准备礼物给他惊喜。你仔细想想，他最喜欢什么？要贵重一些的。”  
夏之光认真回想，诚实回答:“劳力士。”  
周震南帮他一起回想:“大金链子。”  
张颜齐:“二环的房子。”  
“……好的，我们进行下一个方案。”翟潇闻想了会儿，“其实还有个很简单的办法。”  
夏之光听见简单二字眼睛亮起来:“什么办法？”  
“用武力解决问题，没有什么是打一顿解决不了的。”刚说完就又被夏之光按在地上揍了一顿，苦瓜脸委屈兮兮，“礼物买不起，打又舍不得打，只会拿我出气，你单身吧你！”  
“你白天出的什么馊主意，脸都被你丢光了，你到底行不行，不行我找别人去。”夏之光扔下本子要走，却被三个人同时挽留。  
周震南:“你跳的挺好的，不丢人。”  
张颜齐:“南南说的对。”  
翟潇闻脑中灵光乍现:“我想起来了，抓住一个男人的心，首先要抓住他的胃。”

厨房里，夏之光穿着围裙低头研究烤箱，翟潇闻拿着手机在旁边指导。  
“180度，20分钟。”  
夏之光对着说明书拧按钮，“这个是时间吧？”  
翟潇闻凑过来和他一起研究，“应该就是它。”  
“多长时间来着？”  
“不知道，忘了，随便拧吧。”  
“哦……”  
路过厨房的何洛洛两眼放光:“做饭呢？带我一个吧我可以帮忙！”  
任豪赶紧跑过去，却没能拉住他。于是追妻小队又光荣的多了两位成员。

焉栩嘉上课回来已经是半夜了，刚开门就听见南南他们疯狂咳嗽，换了鞋进客厅，就看见夏之光捧着一只盘子向他走来，身后跟着一群看热闹的队友，洛洛把小皇冠扣在他头上，笑嘻嘻说:“嘉嘉快18岁生日了哦，这是光光亲手给你做的蛋糕。”  
张颜齐帮着说:“虽然不知道你俩怎么了，但夏之光做了一下午，手被烫了好几块，都是好兄弟没什么过不去的，看在他这么真诚的份上原谅他吧。”  
“原谅他原谅他！”  
夏之光围裙还没来得及脱下，焉栩嘉第一次见他这么温柔的看着自己，对自己笑，那个让人挪不开视线的小太阳，他温暖的阳光总是让人无法抗拒。  
盘子里躺着一团黑乎乎的东西，上面还用奶油歪歪扭扭写着“弟弟对不起”，但焉栩嘉的注意力跑到在夏之光手上的企鹅创可贴上，再也挪不动了，他记得那是粉丝送给翟潇闻的礼物。  
“嘉嘉，我……”夏之光话还没出口，手里的盘子被焉栩嘉打翻在地，蛋糕摔在地上没了形状，弟弟对不起这几个字已经看不清了。  
“不会做饭就不要做，你以为弄伤自己我就会心疼吗？别拿对付别人的一套用在我身上，离我远点少让我恶心。”  
夏之光愣在原地，动了动嘴唇，却什么话都说不出来。焉栩嘉也不知道自己为什么突然情绪失控，这些话刚说完就立刻后悔了，他不敢看夏之光的眼睛，低着头快速跑上楼。

从那之后，夏之光真的再也没来烦过他，只不过偶尔会在采访时偷看他，排练休息的时候给他递瓶水。其他时候两个人就好像完全不认识。  
南南他们私下里心疼着夏之光，一致总结，哇唧唧哇焉栩嘉，铁石心肠别惹他。

能忘得掉吗？  
浴室里弥漫着厚厚的水汽，夏之光刚洗完澡，裹着浴巾站在镜子前，一双眼睛失了神采。他看着自己干干净净的肩膀，焉栩嘉留下的那个咬痕没了，他找不到了。之前看到那块痕迹，就好像他还一直在他心里。现在它消失了，留在心里的那道疤更空了，也更疼了。  
一墙之隔，焉栩嘉想着夏之光舞台上的样子抚慰自己，破碎的呻吟被花洒的水声掩盖。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
这些天，翟潇闻也来找他解释过，说他们并不是他想的那种关系。也许自己早就不怪他了，只是不知道该怎样卸去一身骄傲站在他面前。  
真的能忘掉吗？

新作品完成后，转眼又到了紧张的巡演彩排，大家都卯足了劲要练成刀群舞，只有一个人心不在焉。  
“那个，光光，这里手放的太早了，镜头里很明显，注意一下。”  
“光光，拍子错了，重来。”  
夏之光盯着镜子发呆，敷衍着点了头，老师说的话却一点也没进脑子，到自己的part甚至连标志性空翻都忘了，弄得旁边队友也跟着不知所措。  
舞蹈老师明显有些生气，从提醒变责问:“夏之光，还能不能练了，不能练就出去，不要耽误大家时间。”  
夏之光尴尬地笑了下道歉:“对不起老师，我们继续吧。”  
不明真相的赵让悄悄碰了碰身边的焉栩嘉，小声问起:“光光最近怎么了，跳舞都提不起劲。”  
焉栩嘉回了句不知道，默默垂下头，长长的刘海盖住眼睛，看不出什么表情。

天台没有镜头不用伪装，是个能让人冷静的地方。夏之光独自趴在栏杆上抽烟，立秋以后，天气也没这么闷热了，北京刚下过雨，月亮格外明亮，零零散散几颗星星挂在天上。  
有脚步声从身后传来，夏之光盯着远处街上的车灯，并未察觉，直到一只手搭在他肩膀上。  
“怎么了？”  
是熟悉的声音，又低又磁，夏之光身体僵了一下，没回头看，手垂到身侧，默默把烟掐了。  
“没什么，看星星呢。”这是从那以后两人第一次正常说话，就像两个老朋友互相寒暄一样自然。  
“北京居然能看到星星了，”焉栩嘉和他并肩趴在栏杆上，转移了话题，“下星期就要巡演了，你这几天的状态很差，出什么事了吗？”  
夏之光听他关心着自己，一阵酸意从心底蔓延至眼眶，沉默了好久，声音还是带着些颤抖:“说不上来，可能压力太大了吧。”  
又是一阵让人窒息的沉默，夏之光觉得自己再在他身边待下去就要忍不住了，想要找理由想遁走，却被身后人一句“之光，想我吗”彻底打败。  
焉栩嘉不让他走，抬起手臂把他困在栏杆上，用刻意压低的声音一遍一遍问着:“看着我，告诉我，你想我吗？哥？”  
夏之光想紧紧抱住他的腰，手臂却像灌了铅一般怎么也抬不起来，他知道自己现在皱着脸一定很难看，泪水却止不住得越流越多。  
焉栩嘉捧过他的脸吻上去，舌头一寸一寸撬开牙齿长驱直入，生涩又霸道地占据着主导地位。夏之光受不了了把他推开，他就再凑上去吻，一次又一次，直到夏之光忍无可忍把他反压到栏杆上。  
“闹够了吗？”夏之光冲他大喊，更像是在宣泄着什么。  
焉栩嘉无视他怒气冲冲的眼神，埋头过去舔他喉结，手伸进上衣里在背上来回抚摸着点火。  
“哥，你不是喜欢我吗？我就在你面前，来襙我啊。”  
夏之光早在他刚刚吻自己的时候就硬起来了，忍得久了都有些发涨了，但因为他发过誓这辈子都不欺负弟弟，只能努力让自己保持清醒，顺便提醒他:“嘉嘉你冷静点。”  
焉栩嘉一声低笑，显然没有放过他的意思，含住他耳垂继续撩拨:“怎么了哥，对我没兴趣了？还是说……你不行啊？”  
话刚说完，唇不出意外地被夏之光粗暴地吻住，焉栩嘉抬起下巴回应他，舌头打架似得搅来搅去，搅出血腥味，在唇齿间蔓延着。夏之光把他推倒欺身压上去，衬衫被扯开露出白嫩的肩膀，夏之光细密的吻从脖子一路向下到小腹，黏糊糊的呻吟从焉栩嘉喉咙里溢出，夏之光拉下他裤子褪到脚踝，伸了一根手指进去，“这可是你自己作的，受不了了不准哭。”  
禁欲好久的小穴生涩了不少，焉栩嘉努力挪动身体适应那根手指，“谁哭还不一定呢。”  
分泌的肠液做了润滑，夏之光进去的时候并不是很痛，可他还是说了好几个对不起，焉栩嘉反手抱住他的后背，跟随他摆动着腰肢，吻他的肩膀。高潮过后，两人同时释放出来。夏之光像呵护宝贝一般，虔诚地吻过他从头到脚每一寸皮肤，“我爱你”这三个字不知道被重复了多少遍。  
焉栩嘉抱住他的头轻轻揉了揉，“现在好点了吗？”  
夏之光埋头在他怀里，蹭来蹭去像个孩子:“你别走，让我再抱抱你。”  
“好，我不走。”  
“不许再不理我……”  
“好，我保证。”  
“我爱你……”  
“我也爱你，哥。”

光芒四射的小太阳——哈利波特光又回来了，背上还趴只大型加菲猫。  
“弟弟，你真的该减肥了。”夏之光把他从天台背下来，出了一身汗。  
焉栩嘉并不介意，在他耳边撩拨:“没我高还逞能，背不动就直说。”  
低音炮的声音挠的夏之光心痒，忍不住加快脚步:“回房间看我不收拾你。”

八年前一堂作文课上，焉栩嘉被要求朗读自己的优秀范文。他整理好胸前的领结，站得笔直，开口前紧张地瞥了眼后排正在打瞌睡的夏之光。  
作文的题目是哥哥。  
夏之光半梦半醒之时，隐约听到稚嫩的声音骄傲又坚定。  
“我的哥哥，是盛夏之光。”

(完)


End file.
